


Every Ending Has A Beginning

by laceleather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tom Riddle Sr.-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: 多年前小漢果頓發生一樁慘案，多年後的今天山丘上那幢莊園唯一活下來的倖存者再度重溫夢魘。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Sr., Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr., Past Cecilia/Tom Riddle Sr.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Every Ending Has a Beginning - John Wick Soundtrack By Tyler Bates and Joel Richard

小漢果頓是以教堂為中心發展出來的城鎮，也因此就像多數以宗教形成聚落的城鎮相同，多數的鎮民都會每周固定到訪教堂聆聽福音與禮拜。但身為移居此處的托馬斯與瑪麗之子，湯姆．里德爾從來不是虔誠的信徒，至少沒有其他居民普遍的堅貞不移的信仰程度。

出生於工業革命時代，比起聖經當中的故事，接受機械與科學革命的他更關注其餘部分，像是和其他鄉紳的交往，建立有益於未來的人脈，在有助於聯誼的槌球、馬匹上花費心思。

他鮮少關注於城鎮當中的傳言，小漢果頓不比其他規模更大也更靠近首都的地方，會流傳於居民之間大多屬於嚼舌根的閒話和無稽之談──農場主人威廉斯先是家畜莫名遭到野獸咬死，後又在下馬時意外踩空，全是前陣子去鎮上採購時走過梯子之下；史密斯一家接連患病是因為幫傭的艾蜜莉打破了宅子裡的鏡子；還有居住在小漢果頓最邊緣靠近山林的敗破小屋的岡特一家與魔鬼有所連繫是女巫的後輩。

湯姆．里德爾對此嗤之以鼻，就他看來總是對著行經村民咆哮不知所云詞彙、舉止怪異又面目可憎的岡特不過是未受教育又患有疾病的可憐家庭，當中的岡特父子情況尤其嚴重，只有總是在自己騎馬經過怯生生躲在門後、窗邊偷瞧，那名頭髮凌亂梳理得不夠整齊，身著應該是藍色卻早已退為灰色調破舊裙子的岡特之女正常些。

不過那也只是幾眼之緣的印象，對於鄉紳貴族之外不甚上心的里德爾家少爺自然不會把謠傳心上。他仍舊選擇策馬行經靠近岡特小屋的小路而不是另一條多數鎮民通行的道路，畢竟那是通往外面最短的路徑，只要小心會追趕鎮民的岡特父子避開他們，湯姆不認為有多大的威脅性。

沒有人能夠倚靠雙腿跑得比馬匹還快不是嗎？尤其處於幾乎溺斃於酒精之中，光站著兩條腿便顫抖不已的情況下。坐在教堂內對於閒聊間好心勸告自己的年長者，年輕自負的湯姆只是將忠告放在腦後。

「兒子，你又要去鎮外？」當他聽見母親的聲音，早已牽著馬正在準備裝備的湯姆抬起頭，「在這種天氣下？你看天空開始變黑了。」

面對蹙起眉頭的母親，湯姆露出一貫的笑容，他似乎是要讓母親安下心來地拍拍馬匹，「沒事的，這個季節總是陰天，不下雨的機率比下雨還大。何況這是多人的聚會，不到卻沒先行通知是非常不禮貌的。」

貴為夫人，瑪莉當然懂得社交上不能犯的錯誤，但內心總有股憂煩盤旋不散，她還是想勸阻兒子取消行程。

「不，母親。塞西莉亞的父親也會在場，我必須要去。」見母親還想出言相勸，湯姆直接告訴她今天不光只是鄉紳的聚會，還有更重要的事必須要到。

趁著母親尚未回話，湯姆跨上馬然後要僕人服侍里德爾夫人進屋。他黑色的眼睛沒有往常的自傲，注視母親瑪莉的眼神多了幾分溫和。

「我會在往常的時間回來，不需要太過擔心。要是時間晚了，管家知道要往哪派人。」

見兒子執意前去，向來放任湯姆意願的瑪莉也不好阻攔。她藍色的眼睛只是往天空瞧了瞧，然後又把目光投向兒子。

「至少多帶件斗篷或者大衣？」

「行了，母親。」湯姆嘴上雖是這麼說，但他還是等僕人從屋內取來衣服。

「我會讓家裡晚點開始晚飯，你父親托馬斯告訴我他今天有比較多信件處理。」瑪莉握住垂掛在胸前的珠鍊告訴點頭後開始策馬走往大門的湯姆，希望內心莫名的憂慮只是女人多慮。

她盼望天空繼續維持原來的樣子，希望那戶精神不穩的人家繼續遠離她的兒子，不要在路途上遇見。瑪莉的祈禱確實讓湯姆順暢地到達目的地，也如願完成預想的談話，但他們倆都沒預想過那之後的變化。

里德爾夫人忘了庇祐一個人需要完整的禱告，包含事由與末了；里德爾少爺忽略鎮民之間的悠悠傳言，對那杯與平常無異能夠止渴的水放下戒心。

太陽逐漸西落，晚霞將天空中的烏雲染上一層更黑暗的顏色，湯姆在黑暗尚未壟罩殘餘光芒的時候回到家中。她與丈夫托馬斯坐在餐桌上，對臉部表情明顯不同於平常的兒子面面相覷。他看起來很快樂，一臉陶醉喜悅。看起來是多喝了幾杯，瑪莉和托馬斯都知道鄉紳們總是在與會當中或者比賽過後小酌幾杯，不過兒子表現得不同於以往肯定發生其他事情。

托馬斯顯然意識到什麼，他只是將眼神投向自己的戒指然後眨了眨眼回答妻子困惑的眼神。見丈夫的暗示，瑪莉立即會意過來。

「湯姆，不要怪母親多嘴，不過看你如此快樂，是你的追求終於獲得對方同意了嗎？」

和塞西莉亞的家庭希望的婚後維持在小漢果頓生活不同，湯姆傾向於之後搬去倫敦發展，畢竟在課程告一段落的現在，繼續往更高深的教育探究也理所當然。透過教授的關係，就瑪莉所知湯姆已經在倫敦尋覓了幾處適合繼續深造的場所，托馬斯前陣子也告訴妻子自己向兒子提起希望他前往倫敦向幾名有名望的貴族打好關係。

在沒有共識的情況下，塞西莉亞的父親一直推遲對於兒子的請求。

「是的，母親。事情進行非常順利。」估計是太過開心了湯姆對他們露出大大微笑，那只有瑪莉在他無憂無慮的小時候以及托馬斯告訴湯姆他為他感到十分驕傲，並且打算提前幾年把貴族爵位傳給對方時才看到。

然後湯姆碰倒了水杯，溢出的水將他的餐盤和桌巾弄濕。水甚至流往桌緣，往湯姆的腿上滴去。

「哎呦，我真是太不小心了。原諒我，父親、母親，我只是太高興了。」但湯姆沒有驚得跳起，他笑容不改揮舞叉子上的羊肉放入口中，直到水漫過桌緣淋濕褲腿才漫不經心拿起餐巾布隨意擦拭。

「……看來你喝太多了，兒子。今天你還是早點歇息吧，明早你再來我的書房，有幾封信你必須看看。」托馬斯捏捏夫人的手好讓瑪莉不要過分擔心。他還記得當初獲得丈人的同意，自己也是表現得不向自己。

「嗯、好？」湯姆的笑容太過巨大與飄忽，里德爾夫妻也只能把兒子的話當成應允，繼續中斷的用餐、談論一些家庭瑣碎，直到大廳的鐘敲響，他們互道晚安。

然後湯姆．里德爾離開了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事可能會繼續也可能不會，只是想寫看看以老湯姆為主（或者視角）的故事。  
> 查了一些資料，知道里德爾一家其實不太受歡迎，而且老湯姆受過特殊的教育，劇情會盡量貼照這部分，不過人物性格上可能多少還是會有所出入。  
> 至於Cecilia塞西莉亞則是原作老湯姆原本想娶的戀人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Madalen Duke - How Villains Are Made
> 
> 依舊是老湯姆的故事。  
> 算是插曲？

所有東西都是明亮的，倫敦有別於記憶裡的灰暗陰沉，里德爾的眼睛跟隨說話那人的動作朝向窗外，向外推開的窗戶反射的光芒讓他不由自主想要偏轉，然而當深色的眼睛在瞥見窗外的景色又睜大起來，擴大的瞳孔上依稀倒映破碎的光芒。

「雖然比先前還需要更多時間往返，但這裡相對的比較僻靜，沒有惱人的工廠噪音和行經工人喧嘩，而且比其他地方更多了綠意。由這裡看……」

那是夏末逐漸枯黃的綠，就像每每騎馬行經山谷小徑那片垂死樹林的顏色；天空則由於燃燒的煤灰變成混濁的藍，令他不由自主聯想到那身破敗襤褸的長裙，不過他並不厭惡皺眉，而是咧嘴展開笑容，彷彿呼應眼前分外明亮的世界。

湯姆．里德爾從沒想過自己的世界有這般明亮的一日，所有事物看起來都是光明的，即便是蒙上灰塵開始龜裂的窗櫺，哪怕遺留雨水沖刷痕跡的髒污玻璃，抑或堆積死去許久昆蟲殘骸的隱諱角落，在此之前是如此地沉悶的灰暗被點亮，曾經破碎殘破化為不可思議的瑰麗，僅有詩人才有的情感思維得以窺見寂寥之中的美麗，但自從那一日起他也被賦予同等的恩典──彷彿揭開遮掩的面紗，睜開的雙眼瞧見以前未曾窺見的一切，使他想起當年坐在禮拜堂內曾聽聞的佈道。

──不是耶穌基督，神蹟來自於他人。湯姆扣住花束的手指收緊，隨後又像對待寵物那般輕輕撫摸。

窗上倒映的男人面孔由於玻璃的髒污而蒙上塵埃，但仍不掩其英俊非凡，只是那雙眺望遠景的深色眼睛久久不眨，是如此地安靜而停滯，只是顧著用手指梳理捧在手上奇怪的乾枯花束，從第一眼至今感覺的違和加劇成某種不安的，尤其當與那雙空洞的眼睛直視感受的顫慄足以讓汗毛豎起。

「……里德爾先生、里德爾先生？」

聽聞呼喚，里德爾不眨的眼睛投向眼前帶領看房的約翰斯頓，對方臉上戴著禮貌的面具卻藏不住視線裡的不安閃躲。

那是熟悉的反應，就像當他帶著自己的妻子介紹給學生時代最好的朋友瓊斯時，他也投以類似的眼神。湯姆不懂他們的反應，權當只是沒有沉浸過愛情之中才無法理解的應對。

菁英世家出身的瓊斯是個不婚主義，他上頭還有多名兄弟姐妹以及所生的姪女侄兒；約翰斯頓沒有交往的對象，從磨損的袖口褲腳修補的痕跡判斷光試圖維持身上的西裝就逼使他精疲力竭。

「我決定好就是這間了。」里德爾說，與約翰斯頓對視的深色眼睛緩緩地眨了眨，「但我希望破損和老舊的部分需要更換，而且要清掃一遍。」

「這部分可以協助處理，但這些並不包含在原屋主要求，所以費用的部分需要額外計算。」約翰斯頓在里德爾的注目下趕緊補充，「當然都是優惠的價格。」

「是嗎？」他提出疑問然後看著他，直到約翰斯頓慌張的點頭，英俊男人臉上擴大的笑容足以讓對方腦袋點得越發大力。

「很好。」湯姆．里德爾移開視線，深色的眼睛凝視明明灰朦朧卻意外清晰的倫敦天空。之後他轉身走下階梯，不顧跟隨在身後的房仲衝忙的腳步，「我想我應該讓我的愛看看，她會喜歡的。你認為她會喜歡那扇窗看出去的風景嗎？它看起來不錯。」

在男人看不見的背後約翰斯頓的腳步停頓，嘴雖是張開卻沒有吐出半個詞。

他要說甚麼才能作為回答？憑良心講，當燒煤的情況越來越普遍即便窗戶再大、樓層再高，倫敦的景致都是灰朦朧的；然而那不是幹這行能說的實話，更何況約翰斯頓想起了英俊男士執手的不起眼妻子，他不認為以對方的狀態表達而出的欣賞和正常人做出的評斷相符。

這是一對奇怪的夫妻。當里德爾先生將手臂借給妻子，協助她下車，約翰斯頓再一次窺見里德爾夫人的容貌，不由自主地認為。

不論是里德爾先生臉上太過空白平板卻在瞧見夫人轉變得過分癡迷燦爛的笑容，還是與丈夫英俊容貌放在一起幾乎其貌不揚反差過大的里德爾夫人，她畏縮於周圍但在里德爾先生出現時展現出活力透出豺狼貪婪炙熱的視線不一致眼睛。

約翰斯頓遠遠看著里德爾先生將手上枯萎的花束遞給里德爾夫人，逗得對方露出靦腆的笑容，深深覺得這次是他陪同夫婦看房之中遇過最令人毛骨悚然的一對。


	3. Chapter 3

「親愛的，妳必須嚐嚐這個。口感濃郁多層次，肯定會受到妳的喜愛。」

和對面偕同而坐的夫妻不同，從晚宴開始至今康拉德．瓊斯就一直維持著靜默的態度。並非是不參與談話，而是幾乎沒有插嘴的餘地──夫妻之間的對談向來不是外人能夠橫入，那並不符合禮儀，哪怕身為東道主還被客人無視晾在一旁，換作他人或許不滿早已醞釀，但康拉德．瓊斯不是個傳統講究禮儀的主人，更何況論與里德爾的交情，這點事情更不會放在心上。

正因為與湯姆．里德爾交情甚篤，平常早應該調侃個幾句然後放任卿卿我我的愛情鳥們離去，又或出餿主意好讓陷入熱戀的兩人雙頰泛紅的瓊斯一反平常性格，他除了偶爾的交談之外，大多時候全埋首在自己的餐盤當中，將煎得熟度恰到好處的牛排分成小塊細細咀嚼，認真品嘗明星主廚的拿手料理。

但那只是沉浸在愛河兩人的認為，實際上當視線不在滿桌的菜餚上時康拉德．瓊斯專注於明顯沉浸在新婚甜蜜的里德爾夫妻身上。

──是如此地不登對，甚至南轅北轍。

即便用最含蓄的話來形容，面前的夫婦真的不是大眾通常能意想到的差距。身為么子的康拉德放蕩不羈，是圈內最不信名門認可的門當戶對觀念浪蕩子，若是要結婚，與其選擇名門出生的閨秀，康拉德倒寧願找個雖不富裕但互通心意的良家女子。湯姆卻和自己不同，同儕和朋友多年，康拉德清楚他認同權貴家庭對於婚配的傳統觀念，家族總是優先考量，其次才屬個人意願。

康拉德記得當他們兩人談論及此事，湯姆那時告訴他自己會贊同除了前者理由之外，尚有一點便是他對於對象也意有所屬，康拉德萬萬沒想到才短短不過一年的時間湯姆的態度變化已經如此之大。

雖說愛情會改變一個人，湯姆的變化卻宛若變成另一個人。

從擇偶的對象至來到倫敦後的幾次交談，宴會上旁若無人般將禮儀拋於腦後的毫無顧忌，除去癡迷於伴侶之外過於暴躁易怒的情緒，對於摯友湯姆．里德爾的變化康拉德．瓊斯坐立不安，因為總總的跡象表示過於蹊蹺。

──那些明顯改變的喜好、奇怪的行為，從不遷就他人如今卻對伴侶百依百順言聽計從。湯姆雖受紳士教育薰陶，但身為長年友人，仍看得他出包裝在禮儀之下的沙文主義。

瓊斯既困惑又猜疑，而他的預感當接獲來自里德爾府的電話成了證實。

里德爾不是離經叛道的叛逆之輩，讓他不辭而別帶著愛人遠走高飛，將家庭和名譽棄之於不顧，康拉德無法想像。那些是只有他這名瓊斯家不爭氣的么子才幹得出的事，任何熟知湯姆的人曉得這事都會和他同樣錯愕不已、無法置信。

所以在深入詳談之前，康拉德收起以往的玩謔態度，保持靜默睜大眼觀察。任何有眼睛的人都能看得出湯姆完全陷入愛河，他注視對方的眼神除了迷戀之外無法用其他言詞代替，然而超脫尋常的行為舉止透露鬼怪。

瓊斯將視線投諸於正好聲好氣試圖誘哄羞怯妻子張口接受自己餵食的好友，湯姆向來色白的臉孔由於喜悅洋溢著粉紅色的色調，瞳孔也呼應情緒異常的放大，他想起那些並不是傳統的芬芳鮮花而是奇怪未見的乾枯花草代替的愛意花束，湯姆告訴自己他的愛人比起鮮花更愛這種可以久放的永生花束，放置於老舊大釜旁一罐罐浸潤於液體之中的新鮮內臟，以及桌面上曬乾的貝殼和各式各樣說不出名諱的奇怪玩意兒，突然間，覺得嘴裡的食物索然無味，康拉德停滯咀嚼的動作，他放下手中的刀叉，內心沉重的如同銀器觸碰盤子發出的沉重聲響。


	4. Chapter 4

「你在說什麼，瓊斯。」

轟隆巨響伴隨玻璃窗外一閃而過的雷霆瞬間照亮男人的面容，雖然僅有一瞬，卻足以看清男人英俊的臉龐是如何扭曲成非人的模樣。

他的語氣冰冷幾乎等同於外頭風雨交加的凍寒，抹去迷離恍惚的深色眼睛有著刀鋒般凌厲，瓊斯幾乎為好友剎那改變的態度畏懼，卻又為其中熟悉的樣態感到欣慰。

那是每每說到抱負和企圖堅決不動搖的眼神，掩蓋於英俊倜儻容貌下里德爾最真實的樣貌，給所有熟知他的人暗自畏懼。早在求學時期便奠定基礎，只待繼承勛爵之位便能進入倫敦政治遊戲，一名打破所有頑固老頭看法讓他們鬍鬚顫抖不已來自於小漢果頓之子。

「這是真的，湯姆。」瓊斯轉向能夠清楚窺見外頭風雨交加景象的窗口，「你需要留下來。莊園裡有足夠的房間，你可以選擇任何你所愛的。」

雖然窗栓已經拴緊，但外頭風雨大到能夠風暴的威力。即便有交通工具，在這種天氣下很多地方都禁止通行。

「不。」康拉德的勸說並沒有感動里德爾，板起一張臉孔的男人快步走向大門，試圖闖進風雨之中。

只是當他衝進磅礡大雨，隨後跟上的康拉德和瓊斯府裡的僕人們隨即將人拉進屋內。

伴隨掙扎和怒吼，以及揮舞不長眼的拳頭，不及攜帶雨具進入風雨而濕漉漉的眾人內心不由得認為這個男人瘋了。實際上這個猜想十分貼近事實，康拉德．瓊斯越來越能確認湯姆．里德爾不正常。

他不能肯定是甚麼導致他的好友如此偏常，但肯定和所愛的妻子脫不了干係。那也是為什麼他邀約里德爾來到瓊斯府裡，然後設法拖到暴風雨到來。即便里德爾執意離開照顧他懷孕的妻子，康拉德也有名正言順的理由將人留在府內。

況且因為天候的緣故，就算湯姆試圖用自己的雙腿離開也無法辦到。

「這種天氣所有交通是中斷的。」聯合好幾名僕人才成功將陷入狂躁的里德爾拉回大宅，臉頰挨了好幾拳狼狽如落水狗般的康拉德甕聲甕氣地說，「那座橋也是禁止通行的。」

一旦連接的橋樑升起，瓊斯莊園所在的地區就形同孤島狀態，除非是駕船出航沒有人能夠離開這片地區。即便里德爾再瘋，也沒法拉著別人一塊瘋。船夫都曉得在暴風雨中駛船無疑是自尋死路。

「我的妻子需要我。」里德爾生氣的咆哮，哪怕大雨同樣讓他淋濕，但他沒有狼狽不堪，反而更顯得狂野生畏。不僅是身分的區別，多數僕人更因為里德爾由冰冷紳士變成發狂野獸的劇烈變化而怯懦畏縮。

「你的妻子安全待在里德爾宅內，湯姆。她端莊賢慧，又懷孕了，這種天氣她不可能離開房子。」見里德爾開始出現攻擊僕人的跡象，瓊斯趕忙說，他舉起雙手就像要安撫躁動不安的野獸。

他需要一個藉口，而不會讓里德爾獸性大發喪失理智。一個不會足夠合理，不會讓湯姆起疑的。

衝忙間，瓊斯想起了某個人，一個由他引薦給里德爾的傢伙。

「約翰斯頓、約翰斯頓！」康拉德握住發狂好友的肩膀，注視眼白浮現血絲的深色眼睛，「你還記得約翰斯頓嗎？那個引領他們看屋的約翰斯頓，他就住在同個區域，我可以請求他照看你的妻子，當然是在他夫人陪同的情況下。」

頗意外的，就在介紹里德爾夫妻看屋沒多久，孤身很久的約翰斯頓終於遇上對象，很也快地墜入愛河結婚。康拉德間接耳聞，對象似乎是里德爾夫人在倫敦熟識上的女子，有這層關係電話請求約翰斯頓幫忙照看懷孕里德爾夫人也不顯得突兀。

瓊斯是這麼地想，直到注意到他箝制的手下面的抖動並不是掙扎而是顫抖，湯姆明顯刷白的臉色才讓他意識到不對。

「你必須換件衣服，湯姆，你在發抖。」在風雨天中不顧一切地跑出去，又發神經般的掙扎攻擊，現在力氣耗盡也理所當然。瓊斯沒發現湯姆．里德爾的顫抖和普通的畏寒有所區別，最明顯是劇烈轉動並且瞳孔擴張的眼睛，他只想著如果好友病了，他能有更長的時間分析他的怪異進而發現端倪。

×

湯姆．里德爾確實病了。衝進寒天凍地的大風雨之中讓他染上風寒、發起高燒，除了昏睡之外多數呈現胡亂言語的病態。如果讓康拉德．瓊斯選擇，他會讓好友多待在莊園幾天調養，一方面多盡賓主之儀，另方面推進對於弔詭的查探。

然而事情不是總能符合心意，這便是世界的真理。

約翰斯頓夫婦完成康拉德的託付，前去探訪里德爾夫人的情況，卻也對久留里德爾的消息提出疑問。里德爾夫人正處於懷胎孕期，又身在人生地不熟的倫敦，即便丈夫拜訪友人意外生病，不論如何在適當時機將人安全送回懷孕妻子身邊才是正確的處理方式。

對於此事沒有太多藉口，迫於來自約翰斯頓夫婦和由於丈夫久時間不在身邊焦慮不安而哭泣的里德爾夫人兩面壓力，康拉德只能選擇將好不容易平穩下來沒有前幾日嚴重症狀的好友送回，連同兩名貼身僕人和隨行醫生。

「如果可以，我希望你能待到完全痊癒才回去。無奈情況無法選擇，所以我安排好座車送你回家。湯姆，這對你不是最舒適的，但你也只能多多忍耐了。」對臉上看不見往日意氣風發留有病懨懨病態的好友說明，康拉德轉身囑咐陪同隨行的僕人，務必將人小心安全送回。

「我還有要事必須處理，無法親自送你回去。等到事情處理完畢，我會立刻找時間去探訪你。」

注視好友不發一語卻對自己輕眨的深色眼睛，康拉德難以確定湯姆的精神狀態。他時而清醒，時而迷茫，夢囈中不是喊著父母不然就是夫人，或者另一個女人的名諱，僅有一兩次，湯姆在掙扎著甦醒時認出自己緊握自己的呻吟。

焦慮從那天起就如同瀝青包裹住內心，從未見過湯姆病得如此，康拉德．瓊斯是十分不情願送人回去，即便已經安排妥當，他的胸口還是沉甸鬱悶，隱約有種不愉快的預感。

「收起你那幅表情吧，康拉德。」

彷彿重現學院時期的輕輕一句調侃進入耳裡，激得康拉德不由得抬頭，然後他撞見了熟悉在不過的傲慢神態，雖然神色明顯憔悴，但那就是里德爾、湯姆．里德爾一貫神情。

「我可沒吸鼻子。現在吸鼻子的反而是你。」活像回到五歲，即便有僕人和醫師在場，康拉德還是忍不住對湯姆，他情同兄弟的好友這麼說。

「確實，那我命令你瓊斯貢獻出手帕給我。」

康拉德哈哈大笑將口袋裡的手帕塞給裹在毯子之中的湯姆，看對方直接毫不避諱地擤了鼻子讓他笑得更加大聲。兩人之間絲毫不符合年紀的對話一掃瓊斯內心的陰霾。

不是瓊斯，是康拉德。從湯姆回到倫敦，他一直用生分的姓氏稱呼取代名字直到現在。事情開始有好轉的跡象，康拉德衷心地那麼認為，直到幾天後處理完事情前往好友居住的處所，在負傷野獸般低沉嘶吼與女人啜泣聲混雜，到後面重物從高處滾落重擊，瞧見湯姆暈厥在樓梯口，暗紅色的液體從腦袋下泊湧而出，康拉德才意識到，他的預感從來沒有出錯。

──錯的是他不願相信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 康拉德．瓊斯，是湯姆的好朋友。（蓋章確認
> 
> 在CH1-CH4當中有描寫關於愛情魔藥生效後對於一個人的影響，雖然沒有明顯地指出而是隱晦，如果有興趣還是可以猜猜是哪寫段落。
> 
> 從言行舉止到應對和生理上的反應都是很好的指標。
> 
> 由於找不到原作愛情魔藥正確的材料和被下藥者真正的反應，所以有私設一些部份。在這篇裡面，個人設定愛情魔藥下麻瓜和巫師影響也會有不同，包含過程和後續效應，不過會在後面章節才會實際提起。


	5. Chapter 5

「湯姆，許久未見，沒想到你已經成婚了。這位難道就是傳聞中你心儀許久的對象──」

不，她不是塞西莉亞。比起挑挑選選的稱心合意對象，讓湯姆目光膠著無法更改的才是命中註定的伴侶。

「今天我接到來自托馬斯先生和瑪莉夫人的電話，他們告訴我一些事。湯姆，這到底是怎麼回事，我以為你來倫敦是許久之前就預定好的行程。」

湯姆眉頭皺起既不解又困惑，全因為回過神來對方的著裝和早前不同，還有口中的質疑使得他心生不悅。

倫敦之行早在許久前便計畫好，雖然總體形成比起當初原訂還要提前幾個月，但他不覺得哪裡有問題。他成家了，如果離開小漢果頓來到倫敦闖蕩立業不是天經地義嗎？

即便跳過理當正式獲得爵位的步驟，由學院時代打下的基礎人脈和未曾間斷的安排，湯姆有信心只要多花點手段，使那群老傢伙服服貼貼只是時間早晚的問題。

「不，湯姆！那不是那群老頑固們的問題！」

聲音的主人發出既沮喪又氣餒的高聲尖叫，突然的大音量使得他不得不後退。湯姆不喜歡突然的大聲響，那只會引發他的頭痛。如果總是輕柔細語的她就不會有這番問題。

「我是說里德爾先生和夫人，你的父母！他們憂心忡忡！」

他和他的伴侶幸福快樂，準備在倫敦站穩腳跟，雖然她還不習慣都市的生活，但一切安好，經過一段時間調適，她已經沒有早前的不安。

湯姆依稀記得離開前曾和父母談論過相關話題，起初他們對自己的決定相當認同，現在卻出爾反爾，湯姆既困惑不解又覺惱怒，使得一直以來徘徊不去的迷茫漸漸成為不適的悶堵，某種沉積於胸口的燥燜。

而此時此刻橫亙於胸口的煩悶化為火焰，灼燒了肺腑然後向上，它攀爬上喉管直至口腔，迫使男人張嘴好一吐為快，但睜開眼再度變換的場景讓他錯愕地停頓。

窗外不斷閃爍的光線刺激雙眼，湯姆不得不瞇起雙眼等待適應，才又左右張望使他困惑不已的轉變。擺放在樓梯口的老爺鐘、都鐸式風格裝潢和隨著風雨嘎嘎作響的飄窗，湯姆這才意識到站在離自己幾步遠面容有些模糊的他人。

──那身熟悉卻無法確切指出的衣服、容貌，還有聲音。

「湯姆，你必須聽我說，這件事我非常堅持。」

「你想要談論甚麼？」

雷聲幾乎掩蓋對方的話，如果不是湯姆捕捉到關鍵的單詞，他會以為是自己的錯認。

「你在說什麼──」張開的嘴遲疑了幾秒，湯姆才在腦海深處找回散落的名字，「瓊斯。」

對，瓊斯。有些遲疑，但又直覺性的。對方既然沒有反駁也沒有氣惱，湯姆認為自己沒有搞錯對方的姓氏。

「我說，你應該留下來。」被自己稱為瓊斯的人回答。這次比方才細如蚊蚋的音量還要大，卻也一瞬間引爆連湯姆自己難以理解的脾氣，就像之前鬱積於胸口的火焰重新點燃，化為兇惡的咆哮從嘴裡傾洩而出。

湯姆從來不知道原來自己也能發出野獸般的聲音，但他顧不得將所有禮節丟棄的野蠻作為，胸口一直以來扯動的情感驅使他邁開雙腿跳下階梯，無視身後衝忙跟隨的腳步聲，全心全意僅有一個念頭──那便是回到他愛人所在的家中。

他的愛人、他的世界、他的生命。所有的一切以及一切，她就是湯姆存在的意義。縱然氣候惡劣、即使眾人阻擋，湯姆亦會竭盡全力排除萬難，哪怕需要像隻凶獸撕咬反擊，那就是愛的真諦不是嗎？

母親總是為了確認自己安好撫上前臂的柔軟雙手，父親不曾言說卻藏於雙眼的愛，他們講起戀情時閃爍的眼神與年少時不顧一切的衝動。在一雙有一雙手的禁錮之中、在伴隨陣陣落雷的大雨之中、人聲與風雨交雜模糊不清的呼嘯裡，視線越過給雨漉濕的髮梢湯姆注視著那雙與之對視的人雙眼，他看到焦慮、害怕、祈求以及……熟悉的……

熟悉的……

是父親在書房昏黃光線下遙望自己的目光，準備離開時母親親吻臉頰總是露出的神情，完全不同於她看向自己的眼神。突然間，總是燃燒胸口的灼熱變得冰冷，湯姆分辨不清到底是傾盆大雨的緣故，還是面前那雙眼睛投諸而來的情感，胸口足以窒息的收緊讓他哽咽，一瞬間抽空所有的力氣，可在內心深處的衝動依然熊熊燃燒，湯姆覺得自己彷彿被分裂成兩半。他的身體跟隨不上情感的驅動，會秉持下去全憑燃燒意志的執著。

他感覺到自己指甲陷入濕漉漉的肉體，關節好幾次撞擊到堅硬的骨骼，疼痛由兩手開始蔓延開來，野火般點燃身軀的其他部位，他的雙臂、身軀甚至腦袋，他又冷又熱，覺得頭昏腦脹，但在作噁的疼痛裡湯姆依然試圖突破圍繞於自己身邊沒有面孔的陌生人。

回到她的身邊。他的妻子。他的愛。不斷在耳邊竊竊私語的聲音已然成為狂躁急迫的命令。

湯姆認為沒有人能夠讓聲音停下來，他也不願意違背聲音的旨意，可是對方嘴裡吐出的一個名諱讓躁動不安的耳語趨緩。

約翰斯頓。

湯姆還記得這個姓氏，雖然最主要是冠上約翰斯頓姓氏的女子，而非丈夫本人。由於約翰斯頓夫人和他的愛有密切的往來，湯姆還保有印象。

如果是如此，那應該是沒問題了吧？  
耳邊總是呢喃的聲音沒有爭論，繼續唱著對於唯一的愛，湯姆注視那雙用祈求眼神凝視自己的眼睛緩緩點頭，然後他順從於牢牢扣住自己的手臂走回大宅，回到溫暖的室內，任憑無臉孔的陌生人替自己更衣，喝下散發熱氣的湯，最後被塞進被窩。

湯姆不像自己地服從所有的一切，任憑無臉孔的人把自己當成人偶操弄，聆聽耳語闡述對於愛之歌頌漸漸地陷入沉睡。

好幾次湯姆睜開眼，除了徘徊的無臉人，不變的房間景色和耳語呢喃是他唯一能夠穩定自己認知的事物，除此之外其他的一切似乎和無臉人一樣扭曲，生理的饑渴讓湯姆的身體自發性的吞嚥下任何送入嘴裡的食物，有些是溫熱含有味道的液體、煮得軟爛的泥狀物，還有些嘗起來意外苦澀的水滴和小小錠狀物。

只是隨著從黑暗中再度見到光明的次數漸多，湯姆更加意識到重壓於胸口的沉甸非但沒有獲得緩解，甚至變得更加糟糕。就像是異物堵塞於其中無法排除，它不是橫梗於喉頭，而是是更深、更內裏的位置，讓湯姆頭昏腦脹幾近窒息。

他的手掙扎著抓住胸口，大力呼吸想要排除胸口的窒扼，不過真正讓湯姆無法喘息不是源自於胸膛的壓迫，是他意識到總能聽見的福音變得模糊幾不可聞。

不、不不、不不不不不──  
一旦他意識到惶恐旋即取代所有的不適，攀附於胸口的兩手掙扎著想要推開身上覆蓋的層層疊疊。然而湯姆只是從纏繞當中狼狽跌落，沉重的撞擊使得他用加暈眩。

「湯姆！」

湯姆發出吃痛的呻吟，手撫上傳達強烈鈍痛的位置，但在碰到凸起的位置飛也似地改變方向。胃部如波濤翻攪的抽搐取代方才感受的疼痛，巨大的壓力合併作嘔讓他不由自主抽搐，湯姆試圖抑制上湧的酸澀卻控制不了喉頭肌肉。

酸臭的氣味很快合併飛濺的聲響嗆進鼻腔，在無法控制肌肉反射的情況下，刺激的氣味讓湯姆流下生理的淚水，鼻腔的濕漉一併堵住他的呼吸。

「湯姆！」

湯姆試圖在一團糟糕之中保持呼吸，緊緊箝制住手臂的力道很快將他從混亂中拉起。手臂束緊的力道給他支撐的力量，湯姆睜開給淚水漉濕的眼睛，他原以為自己會看見總是照顧自己面孔模糊的無臉人，但這一次不是，眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴組合成一張熟悉的面孔。

「……」

他張開想要叫喚，換來卻是又一次的作噁，在對方擔憂的眼神注視之下黑暗再度吞噬湯姆的意識。

「放心，醫生正在路途上。」

「如果需要的話，我可以替你通知里德爾先生和夫人。」

「塞西莉亞，不是梅洛普？你確定？或許我可以問問你的父母是否願代為轉達，畢竟素不相識，太過突兀──」

神智幾次在黑暗中進進出出，湯姆掙扎間都能聽到好友陪伴在身旁的聲音，同窗多年的熟悉嗓音蓋過了耳邊的呢喃，將驅趕不去的細語變成了細微的背景噪音。

雖然火熱和冰冷不時交換灼燒身體，但湯姆感覺自己很久沒有這般神智清醒。縮進裹住自己的大衣和被褥之中，為了制止喋喋不休的友人，他勉強撐起力氣說道。

「收起你那幅表情吧，康拉德。」深知好友老母親的性格，又見那副堅忍的表情，如果不是身體過分不適，湯姆早就放聲大笑，戲謔嘲諷總是玩世不恭的瓊斯么子緊張兮兮。

「收起你那幅表情吧，康拉德。」

湯姆想要嗤之以鼻，然而接下來的錯愕變化讓他斂起玩笑心態，畢竟他從來沒想過好友臉上會出現那副表情。那是喜極而泣嗎？他的表情太過複雜到湯姆無法辨得。

「不要將鼻水流出來了，這對瓊斯家的么子來說太過難看。」

「我可沒吸鼻子。現在吸鼻子的反而是你。」

見對方難看的臉終於露出笑容，許久未曾如此輕鬆的湯姆也跟著玩笑。他伸出手，擺出命令的態度。

「確實，那我命令你瓊斯貢獻出手帕給我。」

耳邊的聲響僅剩微渺的回聲，在好友保證下迫不及待回家的湯姆認為一切的迷茫和苦難很快就能撥雲見日，路途上由於勞累沉沉睡去前湯姆一心一意認為，直到病況重新席捲而來，一直以來服用的藥品都無法緩解，聽不見的聲音再次回歸他懷抱的希望才化為燒熔憤怒。

「閉嘴！閉嘴！」

對著無人的房間怒吼，困在病榻已經數日之久，狀況不斷徘徊在低溫高燒之間，再加上無法使人入睡的耳語，湯姆疲乏的理智終於斷裂。他憤怒地擊飛床頭上的托盤，任憑上頭的瓶瓶罐罐和器皿碎裂翻倒，食物與陶瓷飛濺四散，湯姆不顧健康狀況搖搖晃晃地撐起身軀踉蹌地離開房間來到走廊。

他需要換更好的醫生，不想再喝味道古怪的藥水，然後每每在好不容易睡去的時候夜半驚醒狼狽地抱著陶罐吐出色狀噁心的嘔吐物。他睜著血絲滿布的眼睛，搖搖晃晃倚靠牆面尋找應該待命在臥房附近的僕人。

可他發現這幢房子不是熟悉的兒時住所也不是任何一處瓊斯或者里德爾的房產，綠和銀用色明顯不是兩家習慣的風格。穿著單薄病袍赤裸雙腳的湯姆迷茫地注視四周，他像名徘徊無法前進的幽靈穿梭在陌生的宅第，先是找到應該居住僕人卻空無一物的下人房，明顯有住人的女主人房間，堆滿乾燥植物和奇怪瓶罐正在燉煮東西的廚房。

爐火未滅的大釜液體翻滾，冒出陣陣不自然的銀色螺旋氣體，瀰漫整間廚房的甜膩氣味彷彿有人在其中加入過分的糖蜜，甜美又令人作噁，除去好奇查探而窺見的銀色，黏稠翻滾的氣泡讓湯姆分辨不出鍋內燉煮何物。

他只能搖搖晃晃離開令他渾身發毛的所在，空無一人又無電話，除去飢餓和凍寒、低燒似乎在走動間重新發作，湯姆僅能選擇緩慢爬回原先所在的二樓睡房再做打算。

「湯姆，親愛的。」

就當他攀上二樓梯口，背後的輕聲呼喚使他轉頭。

湯姆．里德爾不知道站在自己面前的女子是誰，直到盤旋於腦袋的暈眩暫時停歇才想起自己認識對方。即便身著華服也難掩長期貧困造成的憔悴身形，縱使塗抹脂粉、換上華麗的妝髮，那雙標誌性視線錯位的眼睛也不可能錯認。

──是岡特的女兒。

但湯姆不懂岡特之女為什麼會站在自己面前，眼眶蓄著淚水顫抖地注視自己，又或者自己怎會出現在他面前呼喚自己為愛──

使人暈眩又回來了，喉頭湧上錯縱複雜的酸澀。

會站在自己面前，又或者自己會出現在她的面前，而這裡並不是里德爾宅也不是他熟悉的小漢果頓。腦袋的鈍痛在他試圖思考的時候越發強烈，似乎有把人把錐子不斷往他太陽穴鑿去，湯姆分不清自己的視野是由於痛覺還是淚水而糢糊。

但他努力睜大眼睛，試圖甩掉使整個感官偏斜的暈眩，他努力憶起心頭的愛人，她擁有捲曲的頭髮、勻稱高挑的倩影，知性笑起來傳達智慧的眼睛。耳畔的聲音卻高喊著錯誤、錯誤！

「我不是妳的愛。我的愛是、我的愛是……」

久違的窒息伴隨吵雜的噪音回歸，不得已湯姆伏上扶梯藉以支撐，他吃力地揮手要讓接近自己的岡特之女退去、遠離自己，視線卻意外被對方遮蓋於華服之下腫脹鼓起弧度吸引。

大腹便便的腹部以及保護性覆蓋上頭的手掌，腦袋再怎麼湯姆也將凌亂散落的線索也因為眼前的景象撮合而起。耳畔的喊叫成為白噪音，他聽不見周圍的聲音、甚至是岡特之女明顯的哭啼，充塞耳裡的唯有紊亂跳動心臟泵出血液的泊湧聲。

整個世界正在傾倒迴旋，湯姆覺得想吐，但當他張開嘴，吐出口除了酸液就僅有肺腑深處的哀鳴。嘴角垂掛的唾沫讓他感覺濕冷，卻比不過視線從地面至此而上入眼後感受的冰寒刺骨。

為什麼？他不懂。  
為什麼？他不能理解──

他──

住在小漢果頓樹林邊陲的岡特一家怪異，他們不信神，總是揮舞著長長的棍子對蛇吐出嘶嘶聲，對來往的良善村民十分惡意。岡特父子總是揮舞著小刀和困子，丟擲石塊對他人造成傷害！他們詭異，不純潔！肯定不是神的信徒，是惡魔！撒旦的邪惡僕人！

「女巫。」吐出的聲音嘶啞低沉夾帶噴濺的唾液，凌亂散落的瀏海之下是兇惡的眼神，里德爾握緊扶梯的手指泛白，身體如鋼鐵一般緊繃。

如果早在之前，岡特之女像冬日落葉般抖動的模樣會引起湯姆的憐憫，但把一切串聯而起，想起總是不清的神智、一瓶瓶灌入喉間黏膩的藥水，那只激起男人熊熊怒火。

「湯姆，我的愛，你聽我說──」

「不！妳下毒！妳毒害我！」

翻騰的怒氣燃盡病體所剩不多的氣力，湯姆渾身顫抖重心搖晃，但遭受瞞騙與侵害產生的騰騰怒火早就蒙蔽他的理智，當岡特之女靠近枉然地想要挽回，他亦鬆開關節泛白的手指試圖攻擊。

故事的一切起頭便是如此，湯姆．里德爾摔落至下層樓梯口陷入昏迷，被恰巧趕到康拉德．瓊斯及其私人醫生拯救送進倫敦醫院，梅洛普．里德爾則因為涉嫌傷害其丈夫遭受逮捕，身懷六甲的她在訊問後暫時安置於戒護中心，直到警方正式轉移送往法庭。

再然後的故事已是多年之後，孤坐於窗邊凝視鐵欄杆外頭的湯姆聽見門鎖滑動的聲音而扭頭，玻璃窗上反射男人自己無法瞧見位於後腦上長長醜陋傷疤。他看見的不是經常探望自己由於長年酗酒關節開始患病必須開始仰賴手杖不然走路一跛一跛的好友，而是模樣年輕的另一個自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在聽完Guy Sebastian - In a World 這首歌寫完這章。  
> 必須承認，這篇章節和當初預想的相差甚遠。  
> 不過還是將想要補充的細節講完了，從梅洛普下藥到湯姆中毒的反應，  
> 以及沒有按時配藥、生病嘔吐一起被排出的藥水開始清醒的過程。  
> 梅洛普由於用了麻瓜世界的而非生長在魔法界的動植物改變愛情魔藥的藥效，  
> 也間接導致和正統取代愛情魔藥不一樣的效果，這一連串的錯誤引發了後續整個故事。  
> 當中有很多小細節可以查探，好比約翰斯頓的妻子、瓊斯的態度。  
> 如果另外想，又是另一則故事，不過暫時沒打算去括寫，所以就交由各位想像吧！
> 
> 花費五章終於寫到老湯姆和湯姆見面了，真是感動到哭泣！


End file.
